A multi-category center has been established at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center and maintained for the comprehensive study of trauma and the traumatized individual on a broad clinical and related laboratory basis. Emphasis has been placed on clinical investigation with back-up of biological and basic sciences, and with interactions between patient, clinician, animal experimentation, and basic sciences. Clinical studies are being continued in the Emergency Room, the Intensive Care Unit, and the Trauma Unit of the new Cincinnati General Hospital. Laboratory investigations are being conducted in the Surgical Research Laboratories which include Surgical Bacteriology, Surgical Immunology, Gnotobiosis, Radioisotope, and Pathology. They are being used to explore trauma-related problems to guide the surgeon and other clinicians, and to explain complications. The specific trauma-related problems pursued are those related to infections, shock, surgical immunology, gnotobiosis, wound healing, and early studies in fractures. The Cincinnati General Hospital continues to have a large supply and variety of trauma patients for study. Many patients having a full range of injuries and associated problems have been and are available for a comprehensive and multi-discipline study on a continuing basis. This patient load in trauma is under the supervision and responsibility of the Chairman of the Department of Surgery who is also the principal investigator of this Trauma Center Grant. The new Surgical Research Unit of the University of Cincinnati has been completed and is ready for occupancy. Its facilities will increase the research potential of this Trauma Center.